thekeepersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Egypt Incident (RP)
The Egypt Incident was an RP event that was a part of the first season of the Sanctuary RPG, it lasted from September 19 2014 until September 21 2014. Kyle Sep 19 2014, 10:21 AM Kyle sat huddled away in a small cave somewhere in the Scorched Desert. He wasn't really sure where, he just knew that he needed to get away. But he couldn't. The Atenists were just outside and he couldn't get to Agartha. How could something like this have happened? Shit, shit, shit! No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop replaying the whole incident over and over again. He'd gone to the desert because he needed to work through his anger. He had needed something a bit more human looking and the mindless cultists of Aten were just the thing. He'd been happily killing them without a care in the world and nothing seemed unusual. Until that group of Atenists. He went through them like a hot knife through butter and had just put his weapons away when he suddenly saw one of them reach for their headdress. That seemed odd. Usually they just muttered something about "Aten" and whatever had been keeping them alive just left them and they were dead. He cautiously approached and saw that the Atenist had pulled back their headdress and revealed a young man, probably only just in his twenties. He clearly wasn't an Atenist, he didn't have the grey skin that they all had from the "black oil" or a dull look in his eyes. The young man gestured for Kyle to come closer and Kyle could see a trickle of blood coming from his lips. The man began to talk but Kyle couldn't hear him so he moved his ear to the man's lips. "You... You were supposed to help us..." The young man said in shock, He coughed up more blood this time so violently that it covered Kyle's ear. Before he had a chance to say anything the young man said "Tell Shani I died in battle..." And then he was gone. But Kyle didn't have time to gather himself. Another wave of Atenists were approaching. As soon as he saw them he automatically pulled out his weapons but the closer they got the more he began to panic. What if there was another person in there. What if he killed another innocent? He dropped his weapons and instead ran. He ran like he'd never ran before. And so he found himself here. He put his fingers to his ear, it was still covered in blood and now his fingers were too. Well that's about right he thought to himself. What he needed right now was someone he could trust. Someone who could take a cool collected look at the situation and reassure him it would be all right even if it was a lie. That was why he had Texted Sophia, but she'd just replied with a sharp message about being busy. Even on Twitter when Ciritty had offered to help and he'd explained that it was Sophia he needed, Sophia had tried to shift the burden. He felt angry, sad, guilty, damn it he felt too many things that he didn't understand! He just knew he needed Sophia and she was busy trying to impress some self centered jerk. He stopped for a second. A self centered jerk yes but a man who got things done. If sophia wasn't going to help then he'd have to go to the only other person he knew for certain could get the job done even though he hated the idea it may be his only option. He tried Sophia one more time. It just went through to voice-mail. He sent her a text. "I'm in trouble. Don't worry Auroris is going to fix it. Sorry to have bothered you" He looked at the phone and then composed a text to Auroris. "I hate to ask for help but I've got into some trouble and you're the only person I know who can sort it. Please help. Kyle." Now he just had to wait and hope the Atenists, or worse Shani, didn't find him! Auroris Sep 19 2014, 05:19 PM Auroris got Kyle's message, and tracked the signal. He looked at where Kyle was, and tweeted him, asking for some clarification. He smiled slightly at the response. Sophia was becoming obsessed with failing to outdo him, and it was distracting her from important things. He picked up his rifle, and dismantled it for transport. He left the London Sanctuary, and made his way to Agartha. On his way, two muscles approached him. Our employer would like to speak to you. Auroris smiled. They did want to talk to him. Tell Temple Hall that they they are welcome to come and speak to me. Themselves. They can make an appointment. Right now, I have a meeting of my own to make. He gave the two men a long look, that spoke volumes about ways of causing pain to people. I assure you, you will not be the cause of any delay in my journey. They looked at each other, before standing aside to let him pass. He made his way to Egypt, and collected Kyle's weapons and Agartha Conduit, which he had clearly dropped. He reached the top of a hill, overlooking the cave where Kyle was hiding. There was a crowd of several Atenists outside, apparently waiting for something. He smiled, and unpacked his rifle. He sighted along it, picking his kill order. 7 headshots, 7 kills, 3 bullets to spare. He relaxed, readied, and pulled the trigger steadily. 7 headshots, 7 kills, 7 bodies. He sat up, and packed his things up again, before picking up Kyle's things and heading down to the cave. You can come out now, Kyle. Kyle Sep 19 2014, 07:35 PM Kyle stepped cautiously out of the cave. He looked at the corpses and he was relieved to see that none of them belonged to Maryia in disguise. He turned to see Auroris approaching. "Thanks. I just couldn't risk killing again" He reached up to his ear and began to shake. "I just... What have I done?" He didn't break down in tears but it was clear to anyone watching that this incident had affected him deeply. He turned to Auoris and asked "What do we do about Shani?" He was dreading that more then anything else! Auroris Sep 19 2014, 07:44 PM He hands Kyle his weapons and Conduit. What exactly happened? Kyle Sep 19 2014, 07:51 PM "I killed him. He was so young. And I killed him". Kyle tried to pull himself together. "He was disguised. I didn't know". He looked at Auoris. "We have to go back. We can't just leave his body there" Auroris Sep 19 2014, 08:23 PM Auroris sighed. Show me. Kyle Sep 19 2014, 08:46 PM Kyle reluctantly led Auroris to the body of the young man. He secretly hoped that it was gone but it was still there. He pointed Auroris to the body. He couldn't go any closer. He felt sick. It was his fault that he was there. He turned around and walked a small distance from Auroris and the body. It was too much. Auroris Sep 19 2014, 11:20 PM He examined the body, using sceadu to show him what had happened. He turned and called to Kyle. There was no way for you to tell in advance, you know. He looked at Kyle's miserable face. Look Kyle. What are you after. Do you just want to leave alive. Do you want Shani to not hate you. Are you wanting penance. When Kyle did not respond, Auroris went straight up to him, and smacked him round the head. KYLE! Answer me, or I'll leave right now. Kyle Sep 19 2014, 11:37 PM Kyle looked shocked. If truth was told he didn't know what he wanted. He thought for a moment and said to Auroris "I want all those things, but I know that it's not going to be that easy. This man deserves better then I did to him. We need to make sure his body is returned safe. Even if that means I'm hated by the Maryia." He sighed. He didn't know if it was what Auroris wanted to hear but it seemed like the best solution. Auroris Sep 19 2014, 11:50 PM ''Well then. If you want to do the right thing, as people call it, and it seems that you do, then pick up his body, take it to Nassir's camp, and tell the whole story. I'll be waiting for you near the Agartha entrance. Shani will tell me if you are not coming back. '' With that, Auroris ended the conversation by simply walking off, back towards Agartha, leaving Kyle to decide what to do. Kyle Sep 20 2014, 07:16 PM Kyle had gone from a state of shell shock to one of disbelief. He wasn't sure what he'd expected from Auroris when he'd called him. Part of him had hoped that Auroris would have swept everything under the carpet before rescuing him from the Atenists. He sighed and looked at the body again. It was never going to be that easy. He could have just escaped. The body would eventually be discovered and this young mans death would be chalked up to an undercover operation gone bad. But that wasn't right. He couldn't have lived with himself for one. He had done many things but he'd never killed a person. He made a mental note to thank Auroris for helping him and for bringing him to his senses (even if it wasn't quite the way Auroris had expected). He went over to the young mans body and picked it up with as much respect as he could. It wasn't far to the Maryia camp but he wasn't in a rush to get there. He needed to Figure out how to tell them what he'd done. As soon as he approached the camp the guards ran towards him. He shook his head. They slowed down and he hung his head in shame. They made way and allowed him to continue towards a tent that was closed off unlike the others in the encampment. As soon as he had lay the body down Nassir walked in. "Why you no celebrate? We kill the big bad, we are friends" Kyle stared at him and he went quiet. "Not big bad?" Kyle pointed to the young man. "Is sad. He went on big undercover mission. We warned him of danger but he insisted. I told him you be stealthy don't let them know. He wasn't stealthy. But he did job well. He got the info we need" Kyle listened and finally told him what happened. Nassir looked him up and down. "You killed Atenists?" He asked. "Yes. But I..." Nassir didn't allow him to finish. "You did not know he was there?" "No" Kyle replied. He could see Nassir was trying to figure something out. "Then you are not to blame. You brought him back. You did not leave him. You have done much good for Maryia. Too much to let one death break our bond of friendship. He would understand. You carried out his wishes. You are a good friend." "Who killed him!" Kyle said was Nassir mad? "By mistake. Don't blame yourself. We need good men. You are good man. He knew the risks." Kyle sat in silence and thought about what Nassir had said. It all seemed too easy. "What about Shani?" He asked. Nassir thought for a second. "I'd best I talk to her. She's not so understanding" Nassir said. "Now come and celebrate Hu." It was the first time Kyle had heard the young mans name. "He would have wanted people to dance. Especially after all the sneaking around he did eah?!" Kyle was genuinely shocked. How could he be so calm? The man was dead and already they were partying. Nassir sat beside him and said "we celebrate life. Even when it is gone. No point in being sad. It doesn't help you and Hu isn't going to benefit. Honour him by celebrating him. In your own way." He stood up and smiled. "Now get going. Before I set Shani on you." For the first time since this had happened Kyle smiled. "Thank you Nassir. Can you do one thing for me. Hu asked me to pass on a message to Shani. It might be better coming from you. He said "Tell Shani I died fighting". Kyle stood up "Im truly sorry for what I've done. Please let Shani know. If the Maryia need anything I will be there" "Strong words" Nassir smiled. "Shani will like them" Now go. I have to blow stuff up". Kyle turned and left the camp. He was glad he had done this. Not killed a man but returned to the Maryia camp. He would have just avoided Scorched Deserrt altogether now it didn't feel so bad. He made his way back to the Agartha Portal. Hopefully Auroris would still be there. Auroris Sep 20 2014, 10:36 PM Auroris relaxed near the Agartha Entrance, watching the Marya shoot down Atenists. He watched Kyle's phone signal move to the Marya camp, before slowly making it's way towards where he was sat. He amused himself by watching Sophia getting increasingly frantic on Twitter, and renewed his acquaintance with Shani. Eventually, Kyle's signal showed that he was approaching. Auroris watched him approach. He had listened in on Nassir's call to Shani. She had not taken the news well, but she had agreed that Kyle was not at fault. He leaned back and waited for Kyle to reach him. Kyle Sep 20 2014, 10:57 PM Kyle approached the hill leading to the Agartha Portal. Shani was sat chatting to Auoris. Kyle took a deep breath and approached them. As he approached Shani saw him and huffed at him. Kyle looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry about what's happened. I know it's not much but know that I'm a friend to the Maryia and I'll do everything I can to make up for what happened" She looked at him and huffed again. Kyle just nodded and turned to Auroris. "Thanks. I know it might not seem like much but you really helped out back there and I'm not talking about the Atenists. I really appriciate it." He began to walk toward the steps that led to Agartha. "Are you coming Auroris?" He asked with a smile. "I know I've got stuff to sort out back in London..." Auroris Sep 20 2014, 11:02 PM At last. Kyle had developed the beginnings of a backbone. He sent a quick tweet to Sophia, telling her that she could meet them in the station, before following Kyle. kletemplar Sep 21 2014, 11:44 AM Sophia waited impatiently at Eldwic Station. That shipping forecast was doing her head in. Honestly why did people even need to hear that? It's not like there were even any ships nearby for Gaia's sake! She was frustrated but mostly at herself. If she'd been paying a little more attention to him then maybe Kyle wouldn't have gone off to Egypt. She was angry that she had let herself get so distracted with trying to get one over Auroris that she'd completely ignored him when he needed help. She began pacing pack and forth. Where were they? As if answering her question, two familiar figures appeared on the stairs leading from the Agartha Portal. She noticed Kyle straight away. He seemed different somehow, just the way he carried himself. Auroris was walking a little way behind him. She ran toward Kyle and hugged him. Kyle wrapped his arms around her and they stood there hugging for what seemed like ages. Sophia didn't want to let him go. Eventually Kyle pulled away, not harshly but just forcefully enough to let her know that, that was it for now. "Sorry it took so long Sophia. I didn't want to worry you." He said. "Worry me" She replied, "You run of to Egypt, tell me things have gone wrong and then call in Him for help. Why would I be worried?" She realised that this was unfair but she couldn't help herself. "You weren't free," Kyle replied calmly. "Besides He was more help then I think he realises" Sophia looked at Auroris with a look of pure contempt. "What happened out there?" "I'll explain over drinks. Cirrity wired me some money to treat you to a meal a little while back. Now seems like a good time." Sophia looked at Kyle again. Whatever had happened out there had changed him. She'd just have to hope that after the mess she'd made of things he'd trust her enough to let her find out exactly what. Kyle turned to Auroris. "Thanks again. Do you need anything? Egypt was hot and I could do with a drink. You can come if you like..." He secretly hoped he would say no. Auroris Sep 21 2014, 12:22 PM ''While the notion of spending time inebriating myself with you fills me with unparalelled delight, I do have other things to be getting on with. '' Auroris slid past them, and returned to the Sanctuary building in London. He started to pack his things, ready for the return to New York.